


Geständnisse

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Ich habe es wieder getan, nicht wahr?“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Liebe HollyHop,
> 
> ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. ♥  
> Es ist leider nicht so schön geworden, wie ich wollte, aber vielleicht bringen dich wenigstens ein oder zwei Stellen kurz zum Schmunzeln.

„Na, Herr Professor, waren Sie auch schön brav dieses Jahr?“  
„Nun ja, zugegebenermaßen nicht immer.“  
„Soso. Dann muss jetzt wohl meine Rute zum Einsatz kommen?“  
Er lächelte und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke schon, Herr Hauptkommissar.“

Boerne schlug die Augen auf, sein Herz hämmerte ihm hart und schnell gegen die Brust. Oh Mann, seit er öfter mal bei Thiel übernachtete, anstatt nach dem Sex in seine eigene Wohnung zu verschwinden, träumte er gelegentlich wirklich ziemlich ... merkwürdige Dinge. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, und sein Puls beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. 

Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend, ließen seinen Puls allerdings direkt erneut ein Stück in die Höhe schießen.  
Sie hatten wieder einmal Thiels Küchentisch ... zweckentfremdet. Gott, und er war so heftig gekommen, heftig wie immer, wenn Thiel ihn nahm.  
Danach hatten sie sich etwas vom Italiener bestellt und zusammen zu Abend gegessen, aber nicht am Küchentisch. Nach dem Essen hatten sie eine Weile beisammen gesessen, und irgendwann hatte Thiel lächelnd gefragt, ob er vielleicht noch kurz mit in sein Schlafzimmer kommen wolle. Und er hatte zurück gelächelt und war mitgekommen. Gekommen war er dann einige Minuten später. Nicht so stark wie beim ersten Mal, aber fast.  
Nun ja, und danach war er erschöpft und müde gewesen, wieder einmal viel zu müde, um aufzustehen und zu gehen. Und deswegen war er eben wieder einmal geblieben. Na ja, in Thiels Bett war es ja durchaus recht bequem.

Apropos bequem ... Thiels Kopf lag derzeit auf seiner Brust und Thiels linke Hand auf seinem Bauch. In letzter Zeit wurde Thiel ja nach dem Sex oft ein wenig ... anhänglich und wollte schmusen. Nicht, dass er was dagegen hatte, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er fand das durchaus schön, aber er hätte sich jetzt gerne auf die Seite gedreht, was sich so jedoch als etwas schwierig gestaltete. Na ja, dann blieb er nun halt auf dem Rücken liegen, er wollte Thiel ja schließlich nicht wecken.  
Ob er den Traum von eben gleich weiter träumen würde ...? Er gähnte herzhaft, legte den linken Arm um Thiel, schloss seine Augen, und zwei Minuten später war er bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

 

Boerne wachte auf der Seite liegend auf, und das Erste, das er sah, waren ein blaues Augenpaar und ein lächelnder Mund.  
„Oh Nein.“  
„Ihnen auch einen Guten Morgen, Boerne.“  
„Ich habe es wieder getan, nicht wahr?“  
„Wieder getan? Was denn?“  
„Na, geredet.“ Gelegentlich sprach er mal im Schlaf, auch Thiel war bereits Zeuge davon geworden. Und so wie der ihn gerade angegrinst hatte, war es letzte Nacht wieder einmal soweit gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht so etwas dermaßen Peinliches wie beim letzten Mal von sich gegeben, da hatte er nämlich ...  
„Ach so. Ne, haben Sie nicht.“  
„Wirklich nicht?“  
„Nein.“  
Er war erleichtert. Zumindest für ein paar Sekunden.  
Dann lächelte Thiel nämlich wieder. „Na gut: Ja, Sie haben im Schlaf geredet.“  
Also doch! „Und was habe ich gesagt?“  
„Tja, das wüssten Sie jetzt gerne, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, sagen Sie es mir.“  
„Nö.“  
„Na, kommen Sie schon, Thiel.“  
„Nö, verrate ich Ihnen nicht.“  
„Thiel!“  
„Na schön.“  
„Ich höre?“  
„Sie ... haben etwas zu mir gesagt.“  
„Zu Ihnen? Und was war das?“ Jetzt war er ja echt gespannt.  
„Sie haben ... gesagt, dass Sie mich ... mögen.“  
Oh! „Nun ja, Thiel, das ist ja zum Glück nichts Schlimmes oder Peinliches. Ich mag Sie ja auch.“ Natürlich mochte er ihn. Er mochte ihn sehr. Noch mehr als sehr. Viel mehr. Eigentlich ...  
Thiels Lächeln wurde breiter. „Na ja, um ganz genau zu sein, haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass Sie mich mögen, sondern ...“  
„Sondern was, Thiel?“  
„Sie ... Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie ...“  
Thiel wurde rot. Oje, das bedeutete mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes ... „Nun sagen Sie schon, Thiel.“  
„Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie mich ... lieben.“ Das letzte Wort hatte Thiel geflüstert.  
Oh! Sein Puls schoss schlagartig ganz schön in die Höhe. „Das ... habe ich gesagt?“  
Er hatte Thiel im Schlaf ein ... Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Er hatte Thiel gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, Oh Gott! Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber damit doch nicht. Und er wusste auch wirklich nicht, was er jetzt dazu sagen sollte. Deswegen lachte er einfach nervös drauflos. Er lachte schallend, obwohl er das eigentlich so ganz und gar nicht lustig fand.  
Und Thiel fand das anscheinend auch eher weniger lustig, zumindest lachte er nicht mit. Ganz im Gegenteil, sein Blick wurde immer ernster, seine Mundwinkel immer länger. „Ja, ich weiß ... Es ist absurd.“  
„Nun ja, Thiel ... Es ... es ist ...“  
„Nicht wahr.“  
„Nicht wahr?“  
„Nein. Sie haben gar nicht im Schlaf gesprochen.“  
„Habe ich nicht?“  
„Nein.“  
Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich habe Ihnen nicht im Schlaf gesagt, dass ich Sie ... liebe?“  
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„UND WARUM BEHAUPTEN SIE DANN SO ETWAS?!“ Erschrocken biss er sich auf die Lippe. Er war viel lauter geworden, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Aber ... das konnte Thiel doch nun wirklich nicht bringen. Einfach behaupten, er habe ihm im Schlaf seine Liebe gestanden. Was sollte das denn, was hatte der sich dabei gedacht?  
„Mann, brüllen Sie mich nicht so an!“ Thiel drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Es war ein ... ein doofer Scherz. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Ein doofer Scherz? Mit so etwas scherzt man doch nicht, Thiel.“  
„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid.“  
„Nun, das hoffe ich.“  
„Ja, tut es. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte, Boerne.“  
„Das finde ich jetzt ja ein wenig unhöflich von Ihnen, ich ...“  
„Gehen Sie bitte. Ich bin müde und möchte noch etwas schlafen.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Bitte gehen Sie.“  
„Thiel, ich ...“  
„Bitte, Boerne! Gehen Sie.“  
Irgendwie klang Thiel ja ... traurig. Aber warum denn? Sicher, er hatte ihn angeschrien, aber eigentlich war Thiel doch nun wirklich nicht so empfindlich und ... _Oh._ Ganz plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Und was für eins! Thiel, der eben nicht mitgelacht und dessen Mundwinkel immer länger geworden waren ... Könnte es etwa sein, dass Thiel ... Nun ja, dass er ... Oh, sein armes Herz, das schlug einen Salto nach dem anderen.  
_Beruhige dich etwas, Karl-Friedrich!_  
Er atmete tief durch, ignorierte seinen rasenden Puls und rückte näher an Thiel ran. Gott, hoffentlich lag er nicht falsch mit seinem Verdacht.  
„Ich haben Ihnen also kein Liebesgeständnis im Schlaf gemacht?“  
„Nein!“  
Er beugte sich vor, bis er Thiels Ohr mit den Lippen beinahe berührte. „Dafür mache ich dir jetzt eins.“


	2. Epilog

**Einige Wochen später**

Boerne wachte auf der Seite liegend auf, und das Erste, das er sah, waren ein blaues Augenpaar und ein lächelnder Mund.  
Und er lächelte zurück. „Guten Morgen, Frank.“  
„Morgen.“  
Zarte Küsse, verliebte Blicke. Glück.

„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Letzte Nacht hast du es getan.“  
„Was habe ich getan?“  
„Na, geredet.“  
Oh. „Aha, und was habe ich gesagt?“  
„Na ja, es könnte sein, dass du irgendwas von ... Handschellen erzählt hast.“  
„Soso ...“  
Sie lächelten sich an. Thiel drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann drehte er sich zum Nachttisch um.


End file.
